FFN
by juntache
Summary: Lorsque Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ne sont plus surveillés par Kakashi, il arrive parfois que des choses bizarres se produisent... Très bizarre même...
1. Introduction: Occupations Banales

------------------  
Tout les personnages et lieux mentionnés sont la propriétés de leurs auteurs et créateurs respectifs.

Sinon, cette petit fic est un délire complet, pourvu cependant d'un scénario qui tient la route... Bref, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, ça me fera plaisir  
------------------

**Introduction : Occupations banales **

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que les activitées de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se résumaient à sauver des chiens, faire du ménage ou tout bêtement monter la garde devant la maison d'un riche héritier pendant son absence... Les missions interressantes? Une espèce en voix de disparition vraisemblablement... Cela leur laissait cependant nettement plus de temps libre.. Récupérer un chien en vadrouille s'avérer tout de même nettement plus rapide que de sauver un pays du joug d'un tyran millionaire avide de pouvoir...  
Ce jour là, il n'y avait vraiment rien de bien passionnant à faire... Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils s'entrainaient à motner aux arbres... sans les mains bien sur... et l'habitude faisant, cela n'était même plus une épreuve mais une formalité... au point que Kakashi ne surveillait même plus l'entrainement...  
Naruto, la tête en bas, soupirait... "J'en ai marre... J'vais rentrer chez moi je sens...". Sakura jeta un regard vers Naruto... Elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui... êlle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à cet entrainement...  
Naruto redescendit de l'arbre... "C'est décidé, j'me barre...!"  
"Hey, Naruto! Attend!" fit Sakura "J'viens avec toi!"  
Naruto se figea sur place...  
"Ben oui, si je rentre chez moi, mes parents vont me bassinner pendant des heures... Et chez toi y apersonne, donc on sera tranquile...."  
Naruto était aux anges... pour le moment  
"Et Sasuke peut venir avec nous aussi...!"  
"Nan, j'veux pas qu'il vienne lui!"  
"Alors je viens pas!" statua Sakura.  
Les méninges de Naruto se mirent rapidement en action... Soit Sakrua venait chez lui avec Sasuke, soit elle ne venait pas... choix difficile...  
"Grrr... il peut venir..."  
Sasuke regarda les deux genins  
"Vous pourriez me demander mon avis au moins..." Alors que Naruto retrouvait son sourire, Sakura se retourna vivement vers le jeune ténébreux "Quoi, tu veux pas venir??"  
"... Me fait pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit! Je viens..."  
Genial... pensa Naruto

Arrivé chez Naruto, le trio s'empressa de trouver une activité bien plus interressante que l'entrainement inutile que leur proposait Kakashi: les jeux vidéos!  
"J'savais pas que t'avais une playstation 2 Naruto!" s'étonna Sakura  
"Hey hey hey! Tu veux jouer? Tu vas voir..."  
"Kyaaaaa ! T'as même Final Fantasy 10!!! Tidus il est trop beauuuuuuuuuuuu... enfin pas autant que Sasuke hein!"  
Naruto soupira... "Tu veux y jouer...?"  
"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"  
Sasuke regardait, en retrait la scène, fort amusé par les réactions toujours aussi excessives de Sakura.... Mais la suite ne manquerait pas de le faire rire non plus... Sakura et Naruto qui se hurlait mutuellement l'un sur l'autre car il n'arrivait pas à battre un simple monstre... ça avait de quoi faire rire un croque-mort...  
"Mais naaaaaaaan ! Faut pas le frapper à l'épée! Essayes la magie!"  
"Mais j'ai déjà fait de la magie!"  
"T'as pas fait la bonne alros, baka Naruto!"  
Naruto fulminait... Sakura, exaspérée, saisit la manette et mit ses conseils en exécution... A l'écran, le monstre ne bronchait pas et continuer de narguer Naruto et Sakura...  
Naruto sauta sur la manette... "Laisse moi faire, t'es nulle!"  
"Comment ça je suis nulle! Tu vas voir!"  
Sakura lacha la manette et fit un signe d'incatation avec ses mains... elle fit apparaitaitre un clone d'elle même qui saisit Naruto dans le dos... Elle fit craquer ses poings "COMENT CA JE SUIS NULLE?"  
Naruto hurla, et tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de Sakura... jouant des coudes et des pieds... Il fut, à l'instar de Sakura, interpelé apr la musique de victoire qui sortait lde l'écran de télé... Sasuke avait récupéré la manette pour se débarrasser avec une aisance vexante du monstre...  
Apres s'être stoppé quelques secondes dans son mouvement, Naruto se jetta sur Sasuke... exécutant à son tour un signe d'incatation pour attaquer le genin... Sakura s'interposa en tentant avec une technique de transposition d'aider Sasuke mais celui-ci avait déjà mis en place sa défense, réalisant un signe d'incatation pour mettre en place un barrière autour de lui...  
Un énorme flash envahit alors la pièce...


	2. Chapitre 1: C'est mon tour ?

------------------  
Tout les personnages et lieux mentionnés sont la propriétés de leurs auteurs et créateurs respectifs.

Sinon, cette petit fic est un délire complet, pourvu cependant d'un scénario qui tient la route... Bref, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, ça me fera plaisir  
------------------

**Chapitre 1: C'est mon tour?**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un village aux allures tropicales... Une tente sur sa gauche, une autre sur sa droite... une batisse ressemblant à un temple en face de lui... et pleins de gens autour de lui qui le regardait bizarement...  
"Tu es sure que tu ne t'es pas trompée...?"  
Naruto se retourna... derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille vétue d'une kimono blanc tenant à la main un étrange sceptre... à ses côtés une jeune femme toute vétue de noire aux allures de gothiques refoulée, une espèce de peluche bleue géante... un gars roux avec une coiffure suréaliste... un blondinet avec un air d'ahuri et une épée qui faisait des bulles...  
Mais... C'est pas possible... pensa Naruto... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire...  
"Je n'avais pas ce souvenir là de cette chimère..." fit la femme en noire pendant que la bestiole bleue grognait...  
Je suis...  
"Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas ce qui..." fit la jeune fille en blanc en inclinant la tête...  
...dans ce...  
"Ce n'est pas grave, Yuna"  
...dans ce putain de jeu!! Naruto prit sa tête dans ses mains: il était rentré dans Final Fantasy 10... Impossible! Impensable! Incroyable! Incomensurable! Innénarable! Intelligent (oulah, n'importe quoi ...)!  
Il reprit ses esprits rapidement, se leva, se tourna vers les personnages du jeu, bien décidé à s'amuser plutot qu'à se prendre la tête plus longtemps.  
"Je suis Naruto, l'Hokage purgateur, la chimère ultime! Tu m'as invoqué, peut etre par erreur, mais je vais t'aider à vaincre Sin!  
Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna et Kimahri regardèrent Naruto, incrédules...  
"Allez, suivez moi, on doit sauver le monde... Enfin Spira!"  
Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna et Kimahri regardèrent Naruto, incrédules...  
"Bon vous allez arrêter de faire vos têtes de débiles, suivez moi!"  
Naruto fit quelques pas, et les 5 personnages le suivirent, comme l'auraient fait de petits chiens...  
"Heu au fait, qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire...?" interrogea Tidus  
"Sauver le monde!" repondit Naruto "Je l'ai déjà dit!"  
"Mais pour faire ça, on doit pas aller quelque part avant?" insista le blitzeur  
"On doit prendre le bateau pour aller à Porto Kilika"  
Tidus laissa s'échapper un "ooohhhh" plein d'intelligence...  
Le groupe se dirigea alors vers la plage pour prendre la bateau en direction du village portuaire de Kilika...

Pendant ce temps, au Konoha no Sato, Kakashi lisait, ou plutôt dévorait, avec passion le dernier tome du paradis du batifollage.

--Quelquepart, dans un étrange temple--  
Les ombres des statues donnaient au lieu une atmoshpère plus que lugubre... Les flammes des torches contribuant aux mouvements des ombres, contribuant elle même à augmenter la terreur que l'on pouvait ressentir en pénétrant dans ce lieu... Au milieu du temple désert, deux hommes discutaient  
"J'ai sentie d'étrange perturbation... C'est l'essence même de notre monde qui risque d'être modifiée!"  
"Je crains bien qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, les régles sont brisées, il n'y a plus de limites... Mais rares sont ceux au courant..."  
"Vous voulez dire que..."  
"Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas nous allons tirer profit de cette situation... MWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"  
Le rire grondant résonnait dans le temple... derrière l'une des statues, une ombre fit demi-tour et sortit le plus discrétement possible...  
"Par quoi allons nous commencer, maître?"  
"Je vais allez m'occuper de notre jeune espion..."

"IL EST OU CE PUTAIN DE QUAI???" hurla Naruto. Un long silence prit place. Tidus fut le premier à répondre...  
"Je sais pas!"  
Naruto fulminait... quelle bande d'incapables ceux-là de veritables assistés! Ils ne savaient même pas quel chemin prendre pour rejoindre le quai... ça allait être comique si ils se retrouvaient dans un véritable labyrinthe... Mais il chassa rapidement cette vision apocalyptique de son esprit, stop à l'enfer sur terre! Enfin, sur Spira...  
Naruto prit une décision en utilisant la sacro-sainte méthode du pile ou face... et le groupe le suivit lentement, sans mot dire...  
"Ca vous arrive jamais de parler?" s'exaspéra Naruto  
"..."  
Naruto soupira et continua jusqu'a tomber sur un espèce de loup sur quatre pattes.  
"Ah je m'occupe de ces monstres là!" dit Tidus, se jettant dessus et le terrassant d'un coup d'épée à bulles. Naruto le regardait, perplexe... Il vit arriver un autre loup au loin, sur lequel il lança rapidement un kunaï... Il entendit alros derrière lui des applaudissements. Les 5 ahuris étaient en train d'applaudir son exploit... Mais déjà arrivait d'autres loups!  
Naruto continuait de lancer ses kunaïs et autres shurikens sous les applaudissements des autres...  
"Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu d'applaudir!"  
"C'est pas mon tour d'attaquer" lui répondit Tidus  
Naruto se stoppa net et tourna lentement la tête vers Tidus.  
"Pas ton... tour?"  
"Ben ouais, c'est a l'ennemi d'attaquer et après ca sera a moi!"  
"Mais.... pourquoi t'attend qu'il te frappe! Attaque le jusqu'a ce qu'il crève sans lui demander son avis!"  
Les cinq le regardèrent stupéfaits...  
"On a le droit de faire ça?!"  
C'est pas gagné pensa Naruto dans un soupir


End file.
